The present invention relates to a waterproof case for use in containing or enclosing a connector therein to prevent the connector from being exposed to water.
Generally, connectors are required not to be exposed to water such as rain when unconnected. Therefore, use is made of a waterproof case to carry out waterproof of the connector.
Such a waterproof case comprises a hood for use in containing a connector therein and a cap for sealing an opening portion of the hood. A sealing member such as an O-ring or packing is located along the periphery of the opening portion of the hood. When the opening portion of the hood is covered by the cap, the sealing member is pressed between the hood and the cap in a radial direction thereof to prevent the water from entering into the case. For preventing loss of the cap when removed from the hood, a chain or the like is connected between the hood and the cap.
However, handling of the connector is obstructed by the cap. This is because the cap is freely movable when removed from the hood. Furthermore, the cap is often lost because the chain or the like is easy to be broken when pulled by strong force.
When the cap is fitted over the opening portion of the hood, the sealing member is pressed in the radial direction. This requires relatively large force. Accordingly, the cap is not necessarily easy to fit over the opening portion or to remove therefrom. In addition, it is assumed that the cap does not fit positively over the opening of the hood. In this case, waterproofness may be insufficient.